Prime Minister Eustace Bagge
Background Prime Minister Eustace Bagge was the one responsible for spreading the lies of the Pythagorean Articles among the Multiverse. This was done to keep the Lynchist in check and to make them lose sight of the truth which was that Micheal P was of a higher power than Mr. Lynch. After his second in command, Moo, had been killed off by Micheal P's subjects within the Chemoverse Massacre, Eustace took it upon himself to broadcast this killing to the multiverses, causing a debate whether it was in fact a stronger power, or Mr. Lynch who really killed off Moo and the many other Lynchist believers which rendered the entire religion into less than half of its strength. Eustace ended up feeling too lazy to watch a Civil War unfold between the Weakened Lynchists and Pythagorean Article Believers, so released the Eternal Heart Attack. This move sent ripples of distorted wavelengths of energy along all of the Lynchinesm Dimensions of the Chemoverse, killing off every living thing within his home dimension in the process. An unknown dimension of Lynchinesm was destroyed, Eustace fleeing into the universe of Theta Lynchinesm, a Universe with a peaceful form of Lynchinesm. Eustace was ready to use the power of Theta Lynchinesm which was under radar of most attacks for being so peaceful, as a universal weapon. History Before The Heisenberg Party was created, Eustace needed to observe and study the people of this newfound and peaceful Universe. He had to change forms, so they wouldn't know who he was. It would be another infinity years before he could change forms again. Eustace had to know the minds of all of the living things here, so in spite of himself, he had to pretend to be a selfless individual. He transformed to look like Stan from American Dad, a privileged piece of American filth and found salvation as a farmer near a village in an unknown quadrant of the Theta Dimension. He then found and married an unknown woman of the village's chief. They lived a pleasant life, Eustace still having ill intentions but playing the role of a kindhearted man. It was then when there was a problem. One day without telling Eustace when he was tending to the sheep, his wife had adopted a daughter. This infuriated Eustace on the inside, but on the outside he smiled with open arms. His wife had decided to name her, Theta, the name of the universe. This was a large problem, Eustace being unable to manipulate the universe if his wife and millions were to hold a sense of nationalism to Theta Lynchinesm. He had much work to do and Eustace was so angry he was one second away from sending this universe into oblivion with an Eternal Heart Attack but stopped himself. This was the only way he could take over the Lynchists, so he could not afford to destroy or this would notify all of the other Religions of his plot. Eustace was displeased with his progress, the plan crumbling under his feet. One day when he was meditating in his brother-in-laws garden, he had a vision to climb the tallest mountain to find enlightenment. Upon leaving, his daughter Theta had shown him some noodle art she made within class; Eustace insulted it and laughed, walking away.